onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Прозвища
это титул связан с человеком, как правило, основан на вещах, которые оставляет наибольшее влияние о них, будь то их дела, личность или физические черты. Во вселенной One Piece у большинства пиратов есть они, и у многих Морских Дозорных есть тоже. Обычно эти титулы предоставляет пиратам Мировое Правительство, когда за них - назначают награду, чтобы сделать их более известными миру, хотя есть исключения. Некоторые пираты уже известны по установленным прозвищам до розыска. Пираты Пираты Соломенной Шляпы * Монки Д. Луффи: * Ророноа Зоро: * Нами: * Усопп: * Санджи: * Тони Тони Чоппер: * Нико Робин: :* :* * Фрэнки: * Брук: :* :* Шичибукаи Примечание: Бывший Шичибукаями не входят в этот список. * Дракуль Михоук: * Бартоломью Кума: * Донкихот Дофламинго: * Боа Хэнкок: * Багги: :* :* Йонко Примечание: Умершие Йонко, Эдвард Ньюгейт и его преемник Маршалл Д. Тич перечислены в разделах ниже. * Шанкс: * Кайдо: * Шарлотта Линлин: Пираты Черной Бороды * Маршалл Д. Тич: * Ван Огер: * Джесус Бёрджесс: * Док Кью: * Шилью: * Санхуан Вульф: * Авало Писарро: * Васко Шот: * Катарина Девон: Пираты Солнца * Фишер Тайгер: * Дзинбей: * Арлонг: * Хаттян: Пираты Белоуса Примечание: дезертир Маршалл Д. Тич не входит в этого списка. * Эдвард Ньюгейт: :* :* :* * Марко: * Портгас Д. Эйс: * Джоз: * Виста: * Атмос: Союзники Белоуса Примечание: Дзинбей и Монки Д. Луффи приведены в разделах выше. * Дома: * Макгай: * Сквард: * Уайти Бей: Одиннадцать Сверхновых Примечание: Монки Д. Луффи и Ророноа Зоро приведены в разделе выше. * Капоне Бэг: * Джевелри Бонни: * Бэзил Хокинс: * Юстасс Кид: * Скрэтчмен Апу: * X Дрейк: * Киллер: * Урог: * Трафальгар Ло: Фальшивые Пираты Соломенной Шляпы и Новобранцы * Демаро Блэк: * Карибу: * Корибу: * Лип Доути: * Альбион: Other Pirates * Galley: * Spiel: * Gol D. Roger: * Silvers Rayleigh: :* :* * Alvida: * Mohji: * Cabaji: * Kuro: * Zeff: * Krieg: * Pearl: * Gin: * Yorki: * Crocodile: * Dorry: * Brogy: * Wapol: * Masira: * Shoujou: * Roshio: * Bellamy: :* :* * Sarkies: * Foxy: * Pickles: * Chesskeepa: * Absalom: * Perona: * Lola: * Shiki: :* :* * Scotch: * Gyro: * Wadatsumi: * Zeo: * Cavendish: :* :* * Gambia: * Hajrudin: * Bartolomeo: Sky Island Residents * Wiper: * Gan Fall: * Calgara: * Nola: God's Warriors * Enel: * Ohm: * Gedatsu: * Shura: * Satori: Marines Note: Does not include renegades, who are no longer considered Marines. * Sengoku: :* :* * Monkey D. Garp: :* :* * Tsuru: * Smoker: * Vergo: * Maynard: * Bastille: * T-Bone: * Hina: * Fullbody: :* :* * Jango: :* :* * Attach: Other Epithets * Morgan: * Kureha: :* :* * Pell: * Chaka: * Daz Bones: * Montblanc Noland: * Monkey D. Dragon: :* :* * Kaku: * Funkfreed: * Nero: * Fukuro: * Baskerville: * Ryuma: * Oars: :* :* * Jigoro: * Duval: * Emporio Ivankov: :* :* :* * Shirahoshi: * Neptune: :* :* * Kin'emon: * Yeti Cool Brothers: * Smoothie: * Fen Bock: * Chappe: * Run: * Monet: * Elizabello II: * Suleiman: * Orlumbus: * Hack: * Fighting Bull: * Ideo: * Jean Ango: * Chinjao: Filler Only * Eric Dow: * Dick: * Woonan: * Danny, Denny, and Donny: * Billy: * Gally: * Shutai: * Daddy Masterson: * Eric: * Simon: * Din: * Zabal: * Gad: * Niphtal: * Heaby: * Hotdog: * Gasparde: * Bigalo: * Shuraiya Bascùd: * Toma: * Bismarck: * Puzzle: * Zephyr‎ * Lily Enstomach: * Alpacacino: Trivia * Epithets were used by pirates in the real world to hide their identities often in order to protect relatives, friends, and contacts from their government's persecution. * Galley and Gally have the same epithet, that is "Crescent-Moon". * Marco and Puzzle have the same ephitet, that is "Phoenix". References External links * Epithet - A Wikipedia article on epithets. Site Navigation en:Epithet Категория:Списки Категория:Пираты